project_facilityfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-173
WIKI DESCRIPTION: Item #: SCP-173 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: Item SCP-173 is to be kept in a locked container at all times. When personnel must enter SCP-173's container, no fewer than 3 may enter at any time and the door is to be relocked behind them. At all times, two persons must maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173 until all personnel have vacated and relocked the container. Description: Moved to Site-19 1993. Origin is as of yet unknown. It is constructed from concrete and rebar with traces of Krylon brand spray paint. SCP-173 is animate and extremely hostile. The object cannot move while within a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with SCP-173. Personnel assigned to enter container are instructed to alert one another before blinking. Object is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull, or by strangulation. In the event of an attack, personnel are to observe Class 4 hazardous object containment procedures. Personnel report sounds of scraping stone originating from within the container when no one is present inside. This is considered normal, and any change in this behaviour should be reported to the acting HMCL supervisor on duty. The reddish brown substance on the floor is a combination of feces and blood. Origin of these materials is unknown. The enclosure must be cleaned on a bi-weekly basis. MY DESCRIPTION: Item #: SCP-173 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-173 is to be kept in a container at all times unless testing or breaching takes place. No fewer than 3 personnel are permitted to enter SCP-173's Containment Chamber. In event of a breach, 3 MTF guards are to be sent to SCP-173's cell for recontainment. When people enter SCP-173's chamber, a few of them must look at SCP-173 and the other must do the task demanded my the test leader. Description: SCP-173 is a sculpture constructed of concrete and rebar. It also has traces of Krylon Spraypaint on it's body. As of today, the origins of if it is alive and what it is it's origin is unknown. SCP-173 has been given the unofficial name "peanut" by fans. When someone is looking at SCP-173 directly, it will stay in place, but when eyesight is broken (whether it's by blinking, looking away, etc) SCP-173 will start to move towards the target and if reaches, it will proceed to break the neck of the target, or even strangle it. IN GAME: •SCP-173 Can only be fully killed with a pickaxe, axes, swords or any other item work. •There are multiple different versions of SCP-173, with this being the one from SCP: Lockdown •No other SCP can damage SCP-173 Screenshot (156).png|Entrance to SCP-173's Chamber Screenshot (157).png|Entrance Hallway to SCP-173's Containment Chamber Screenshot (158).png|Main Room of SCP-173's Containment Chamber, Ground View Screenshot (159).png|Main Room of SCP-173's Containment Chamber, Elevated View Screenshot (160).png|The Observation Deck for SCP-173's Containment Chamber Screenshot (161).png|The inside of SCP-173's Containment Chamber Category:SCPs